


Just From This

by Latishiante1001



Series: 2017 SPN Kink Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Square Filled: RimmingThere is one thing that Cas loves doing in bed. That thing is having his hole licked out by his boyfriend, Dean, because the things that man can do with his tongue should be illegal.





	Just From This

**Author's Note:**

> This only fills the "Rimming" square even though it could fill multiple squares on my card.

"Cas! I'm home!" Dean yells, going down the stairs of the bunker. Cas comes around the corner of the library, walking towards Dean.   
  
"Hello." Cas says, smiling, wrapping his arms around Dean. "Vampire dead?"   
  
"Yup. Pretty easy because one, there was only one. Two, it wasn't good at covering its tracks. Sam went to go see a movie and then go to a bar. So I think that we'll have the bunker to ourselves for the night." Dean explains.   
  
"Really? Hm, looks like we can relax. Unless you have other ideas." Cas says, suggestively.   
  
"I may have a few ideas. Do you have any ideas?" Dean replies seductively.   
  
"Possibly. What are yours?"   
  
"Well, one consists of us fucking on most of the surfaces in the bunker. Another involves me fucking you into the mattress. What're yours?"   
  
"Well, the main one is you eating me out. That one is my favorite."   
  
"Mmm. That one is my favorite, too. Wanna go with yours?"   
  
"Would love too."    
  
"Let's go." Dean says, pulling Cas with him towards their room.   
  
As soon as they are in their room, Dean starts pulling at Cas' clothes. After Dean's got Cas' shirt off and is starting on his pants, Cas starts pulling at Dean's shirt. Now that they are both shirtless, they are both fumbling to get the other's pants off. As soon as they are both naked, Dean pushes Cas onto the bed and kisses him hard. Soon enough, Cas opens his mouth and Dean slides his tongue in, causing Cas to moan. Cas grinds his hips up to Dean's and they both moan.    
  
"Cas. You need me to taste you? Need me to fuck you with my tongue?" Dean groans.   
  
"Yes! Please, Dean." Cas moans.   
  
Dean starts to make his way down Cas' body. Cas moans when Dean sucks and twists his nipples.    
  
"Dean. Please." Cas whines.   
  
Dean moves down in answer, moves down to Cas' cock. Dean sucks it into his mouth and twirls his tongue around the tip, causing Cas to buck his hips. Dean puts his hands in his hips to hold him down. Dean pulls completely off of Cas and then goes all the way down on him.    
  
"Fuck! Dean! Please. I don't wanna cum without your tongue in me!" Cas groans.   
  
"You gonna cum with just my tongue in your ass?" Dean asks, pulling off of Cas.   
  
"Yes! Dean please!" Cas moans.   
  
"Alrighty then." Dean says, moving lower. Dean gives a small lick to Cas' hole and Cas' hips jerk completely off the bed.   
  
"DEAN!" Cas yells out, already close to cumming.   
  
Dean gives a firmer lick to Cas' hole and moans. The vibrations cause Cas to cry out. Dean starts to fuck his tongue into Cas' hole and moan. Cas feels like he's about to cry from the overwhelming sensations going through him.    
  
"Dean! So close." Cas cries out.   
  
"Cum for me Cas. Cum on my tongue." Dean says, going back to fucking Cas with his tongue.   
  
"DEAN!" Cas shouts as he cums, hard. Dean fucks him with his tongue throughout his orgasm, prolonging his ecstasy. When Cas starts to whimper from being oversensitive, Dean stops and goes up Cas' body. Dean kisses him and starts jacking his cock.   
  
"Cas, that was so hot. You cumming just from my tongue. Fuck. Oh god. CAS!" Dean yells as he cums on Cas' stomach, adding to the mess. Dean lays himself on his side next to Cas.    
  
"We should probably go clean up." Cas says, making no move to get up.   
  
"Yeah, we should. Doesn't mean we have to. We'll do it when we wake up." Dean says, feeling perfectly content where he is.   
  
"I love you, Dean." Cas says, half asleep.   
  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean says, yawning at the end.   
  
They soon follow each other into sleep, knowing that they will always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics can be found on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Go check it out.


End file.
